


Risky You

by Izanagi08



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, idolish7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izanagi08/pseuds/Izanagi08
Summary: Kujou Tenn escaped from Star Oceana Lama castle guards and he bumped Nikaido Yamato who's a wandering flutist.He asked him to save his brother in exchange of granting any wish he desires.How will he save his twin brother when the only person he could ask for help is someone who always want to be free from every trouble?





	1. Fallen Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is inspired from the new AU visuals of Ainana.
> 
>  
> 
> I think its kinda long and boring QwQ since I love to picture out scenarios

Chapter I >> Fallen Angel?

 

Star Oceana is divided by  
Place: A forest from the outskirts of Star Oceana Sirena. The weather is very nice.

 

Sirena's trees has leaves which has mixed of green and lavender, with shades of light pink.  
They beautifully illuminate especially at night time, but they are also calming to stare at daytime.  
Lots of birds perched branch by branch with lovely chirps, as if they were thanking for the shade and shelter the trees have given them.

Our wandering protagonist : Yamato, is also enjoying his rest under the shade of those magnificent trees.

He uses his steeple-crown hat to cover his eyes, while a strand of some kind of grain is in his mouth swaying in random  
while he chews the other end.

Indulging in such amicable atmosphere, he hums happily.

 

...................a few moments later his rest is disrupted by a loud growl.

The stem in his mouth twitched as he stopped humming. Then he sat up scratching his head in a bit of annoyance.

 

"Holy! Time flies by so fast!" He properly wears his hat showing his face  
and dust off the small pieces or leaves stuck on his clothes when he lied down.  
Yamato is wearing a pair of spectacles with square edges. The frames are gold in color,  
with a string attached on both sides of its frames. It keeps it hsi spec safe, dangling from his shoulders  
so he wont easily loose it when misplaced.

It's sunset already and he must hunt something for dinner before it darkens.

 

A few minutes passed and he is able to catch some fishes at the near river.  
He always camps out so its easy for him to set up a fire and cook his dinner there.  
He is always carrying a sling bag with him. It has useful items for his random travelling like blankets,  
change of clothes, some herbs, and a small kettle and mug.

 

The sun came down and night greeted the continent. 

 

At night time, the streams has warmer temperature than day time so Yamato choose this time to wash up after dinner.

Half of his body is submerged underwater while both his arms are resting on the rocks at the riverside.  
He relaxes as he views the stars.

"Aaaaah~ Night time in this continent is gorgeous as ever.. I'll never get tired of it,"

"The stars from othercontinents are also beautiful but can;t enjoy them knowing such people will ruin your night"

He dives underwater and swim a bit of distance ashore to distract from bad thoughts.  
When he comes out underwater, he heard loud rustling sounds from the other side of the river. 

The landscape from the other side of the river is higher than where Yamato left his clothes.  
He swims closer to that side and hides because it might be a pack of wolves or some beast that currently on a search for dinner.

"Did I stay that long? I don't think wolves will come near the rover?" He mumbled himself.

"Don't let him escape!" He heard a loud yell.

"He's probably hiding somewhere near here!!" Another loud voice responds.

Yamato frowned. "What? You kiddin' me? Some escapee..How troublesome--" He turns away but when he realised that  
if those people saw him , they might target him instead. Now that's even more troublesome.

The best way is to keep himself hidden until those folks go away.

He waited until the shouting, running and rustling noise had gone.

"I think it's safe now.." Yamato move away from where he hid.  
He swims as noiseless as possible..

And then he saw a large shadow casting from above him that halted him.

It splurged with him underwater! It was too late to evade it.

Yamato while underwater saw different colors of fabric clinging on him.

"What the hell is this?" He thought and quickly gets above the water with a loud gasp as he catches his breath.

 

"Who throws/coughs/ demn stuff when they're/cough/ mad!? Leave the clean river alone! IDIOTS!---"  
He complaints from the group of men shouting above a while ago. 

And then moved on and inspects the fabrics dumped on him. "these are quite fancy! I mean, they are expensive, just how---"

His refuting halted when he saw ivory fingers on his chest. It automatically gives him shivers thinking that it's a corpse.  
When he slowly unraveled the fancy fabrics and it reveals a person's face.

An angelic face,with ivory-like skin and water drops trickling on it. His hair is white with a blush of light pink. This person is too beautiful! Yamato thought.  
"But..he is dead?" He poked it's cheeks. 

 

"Aaah.." The other person groaned in pain with knitted brows.

"What the hell! YOu're still alive! Missy, are you alright!?" Yamato shifted the other person's head to his left arm,while his other hand lightly taps his face to wake him up.

"he didn't swallow that much water right? " Yamato's voice sounds a bit shaky from panic.

The other person heard him and immediately opened his eyes.  
His eyes are breath-taking that Yamato went speechless. Glistened while tears flowned from it.

"Help me.." He started..

" A guy?" Yamato thought as he confirmed his gender.

Ivory hands touched both of his cheeks and Yamato felt how soft are they that he flushed a bit while their gaze is fixed at each other.

"H-help you say?--" 

"I ..can grant any wish you strongly desire... But in exchange.. Please save my brother..--"

He locked his lips to him and Yamato froze at the very moment.  
His mind can't catch up with what's happening, making him blanked and the only thing he could focus are those soft and wet lips kissing him.

"....I think..I'm the one that needs help--" He thought as hsi vision turned into dark.

 

 

>> TBC


	2. No:Doubt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens next when the two of them meets and kiss??

Chapter 2

On a starry night at Star Oceana Sirena. Yamato who's taking his  
peaceful bath in the near the river made his unbelievable encounter.

That person jumped on him that at first it made him think that it's a pile of fabrics that were thrown away.  
But it is a person! A very stunning person!

But he is a guy...A guy with so much elegance all over like hair strands with flush of baby pink that sparkles in the moonlight,  
smooth and supple skin,long lashes and eyes that glimmers in pinkish mauve color. A very rare eyecolor all over the continent.

Emerald eyes are unable to break away from that gaze after the kiss ended.  
For a moment, Yamato feels like the person in front of him sparkles so much making him unable to react or move properly.  
Is he too astonishing or is it something else?He recalls him asking for help..

"Y-you're brother?" He asked, palming his left eye. Yamato made sure that thought that he was somehow  
hypnotized and he needs to be alert. By covering one eye, he can defend himself from illusions or any other optical tricks.  
"The kiss a while ago..is making me bit dizzy..My body feels a bit heavy..I don't have  
my weapon this moment, I can't deflect any magical attacks" He thought and whimpers a bit from dizzyness.

 

"I didn' hypnotized nor drug you.." Was his response.

"..Then what the hell did you do? I've never felt this haziness ever since I travelled ..AAAHH!"  
He groaned when the dizzyness worsen into migraine. 

"aagh..uughh" He then saw the other guy's hand reaching him .Yamato is alert and gripped that hand,thogh it made his  
heart skip, his movements is fast and quiet.  
He is keeping a safe distance this time. If he were to let go of his hand who knows what he'll do next.

"...I am Tenn from Star Oceana Llama..And what I gave you...Is a spell that will repel any magic attacks cuased by Llama people!"

 

"Llama?? Isn't that quite far from here ungh.." Yamato feels sleepy this time and he's struggling from it.  
"They are scattered in this area----- ---- ---- -------"

"What's he's saying... I can't hear well..my vision's a bit blurry too.." He is about to fall asleep.

"The power I gave you is spreading rapidly all over your body.. In no time-- you're--- hah??!" He turned sidewards  
as he hears rustling leaves.

"THERE HE IS!!!" A Loud voice shouted from a somewhere.  
The bandits from a while a go returned and it seems that they are looking for Tenn.

Yamato could no longer check the bandits nor has the strength to hold the other guy's hand and he let go of him.  
He crashed, kneeling on the low water level area when he tries to fetch his weapon.  
But the pain is surging all over his body and he started screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Tenn quickly helped him to get ashore, it would be bad if he collapses in the water.

The bandits started jumping from the plateau side of the river. All of the rushing with huge weapons.

 

Tenn uses his other arm to lit light pink fireballs and directed them to the enemies, huge explosions occur.  
Some were got hit and fall right away but there still some who are able to evade them.

Tenn and Yamato finally reached the side where Yamato kept his stuff, he throws another round of fireballs  
to those mobsters shooting down msot of them and then he gently lay down the taller guy.

"I didn't know that the effect would be like this, forgive me..He made a pained expression  
"I'm going to suck out a bit of the spell to lessen its effect".  
He placed his right hand, palming Yamato's shoulder. But before he could perform the spell, one of  
the bandits grabs him on the neck, raising him above land. IT is the Bandit's leader.

"Aack! UGH!" Tenn is slowly being strangle to death by this mad bandit who is currently grinning.  
Nothing can describe his happiness on catching this beauty after the searched the whole mountains.

"You made a fool out of us there! You're not getting a way this time HAhaha!!  
I'll make sure you couldn't walk ever and I'll savor your body with my hearts content! HAHAHHAA!"

 

"STOP! LET-GO--" Tenn struggles a bit more but the hooligan slaps him so hard that Tenn blacked out.  
Then drops him on the ground. The remaining 4 bandits come as well surrounding him completely.

 

"What a feast! hohooo---!"Said by one.

"Is it true that their blood gives power to normal people?" Said by a curious one who seems excited to see Tenn's  
blood to shed.

"He could be our group's woman!HAHAHAHA! We won't be havin'a hard time thinking of pregnancy shit and  
snotty kids to be fed!" One said is sarcasm and spat.

 

"Shut up maggots! We can think about that later! I want to ravish him this very moment! HAha!Hold him!"  
He commanded his men to hold Tenn's arms to prevent from struggling when he awakes and the other 2 spread his leags apart.

"Uhoooooo!" The bandits whistles when their leader started ripping off Tenn's clothes.

 

That time, Yamato has awaken, the first thing he heard were laughter by unknown men.  
He opened his eyes and check where the noise is coming from even if he still feels dizzy.

8 meters from him he sees 5 men is surrounding someone who's lying down.

"what the hell..." He said inwardly,upon seeing the angelic face with its eyes closed.  
He's wondering how could he sleep in such place and time and why could be it the very first thing  
he could see after he gave hims something that knocked him out a bit.

Until the he saw tears flowing on its left cheek which is reddish from the slap earlier.

"mm?" HE mumbled.

"I bet he is a virgin!" Laughed by one.

"Then be his first,Capt! HOuhuoo!"

Emerald eyes widen with a sharp glare.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

Two of the bandits screeched and when the leader and the other 2 turned to them,  
They see them stabbed by numerous green crystals stake that grew from below.  
They were all so shock that their mouths are wide open. Both are trembling from fear.

 

"WHAT ON EARTH!!" They exclaimed. The leader left what he's doing and stands up to check what happened then  
the remaining two wailed when the ground started shaking and several sharp crystals came from below stabs them also.

 

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!! NOOOOO!!" They screamed and died instantly with those critical wounds.

The bandit leader stepped backwards with trembling legs. Trying to get away,  
the moment he turns his back to run he got stab.  
He groaned so loud that he awakend Tenn, his fair eyelids twitches and eyes slowly opens.

The bandit leader coughs blood and unable to break away.He could only move his pupils to see what happened.

A sword plunged from his back and the tip of the blade is beneath his chin.  
Abaft is a man holding the blade. His emerald eyes are looking daggers at him.

A few seconds more and the blade was pulled out from that figure, splashing blood on the ground.

The hooligan falls dead and Tenn saw that so he immediately gets up.

The person who killed him is holding a blood-covered blade. His body is covered by a cloak with midnight blue in color.

He met his eyes scowling at him.

tbc


End file.
